digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Legend Xros Wars
thumb|300px|rightLegend Xros Wars es uno de los temas de la serie Digimon Hunters, además viene también incluido en el OST de Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Racing Through Time. Esta canción habla principalmente de los siete Heroes Legendarios: Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Daimon, Taiki Kudou y Tagiru Akashi. Letra Maiagaru densetsu no tusbasa sora wo koe toki wo koete Moeagare jounetsu no honoo ima tsugi naru kimi no mune ni Bokura wa minna DEJITARU DORIIMAA Uchikudaku no sa yami no TAAGETTO Kizuna tsunagi kokoro awase tobidasou mirai he chou no you ni LEGENDS XROS WARS Hitotsu ni nare eikou no shounentachi yo LEGENDS XROS WARS Hoshi wo tsuame kagayakeru hoshi wo Yuganda sekai no akumu wo fukitobase WE ARE LEGENDS HEROES Aku no wana hirari kaikuguri arashi yobu kiki no naka he Ima tsudou erabareshi nakama kono mune ni yadoshita honoo Bokura wa sou sa asu he no DORIIMAA Kibou wo kowasu kuroi TAAGETTO Fukitobasou soshite tume he habatakou hikari no chou ni natte LEGENDS XROS WARS Wasure wa shinai subarashiki shounentachi yo LEGENDS XROS WARS Hoshi ni kakero jisedai no hoshi ni Tsunaida rekishi wa keshite owaranai WE ARE LEGENDS HEROES Ah akogare no SUPER STARS Oh daremo minna shuyaku Jikuu wo koete mo Tagiru kokoro to omoi wa kawaranai no sa Dokomademo hirogaru bouken no yume! LEGENDS XROS WARS Wasure wa shinai subarashiki shounentachi yo LEGENDS XROS WARS Hoshi ni kakero jisedai no hoshi ni Tsunaida rekishi wa keshite owaranai WE ARE LEGEND HEROES WE ARE LEGEND HEROES Letra Traducida thumb|right|250 px Las alas de la leyenda se abren A través del cielo y el tiempo atravesara. Las llamas que arden en mi corazón En los corazones que están junto a ti Todos Nosotros somos soñadores digitales! Quebrantaremos los planes de la oscuridad Junto a nuestros lazos, corazones unidos, Volemos hacia el futuro como mariposas! LEGEND XROS WARS(La legendaria Xros wars) Todos juntos los chicos de la gloria La Legendaria Xros Wars Tomen esas estrellas, esas estrellas que resplandecen Hagan volar las pesadillas de un mundo agitado Somos héroes legendarios Deslizándose ágilmente a través de las trampas del enemigo hacia la llamada iremos sin dudar. Nuestros amigos elegidos se reúnen nuevamente Respondiendo a esta flama reflejada en nuestros corazones. Nosotros somos soñadores del futuro El objetivo oscuro que a roto la esperanza Lo haremos desaparecer antes volar hacia nuestros sueños Como mariposas a la luz LEGEND XROS WARS(La legendaria Xros wars) Niños elegidos que, por siempre en nuestro corazón estarán. La Legendaria Xros Wars Arriesgando las estrellas, las estrellas de la próxima generación! Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona! Somos héroes legendarios Ahhh las supestars(super estrellas) que admiramos!!! Hoy todos ellos son los protagonistas! Aun así se mueven a través del tiempo Sus corazones y emociones ardientes no cambiaran Es un sueño de aventura que se expande mas lejos de lo que puedes ver¡ La Legendaria Xros Wars Increíbles muchachos, que se unen para este mundo salvar Nunca los olvidaremos chicos maravillosos La Legendaria Xros Wars La nueva generación sera quien preserve toda esta amistad. Arriesgando las estrellas,las estrellas de la próxima generación. La historia sujeta a ella nunca terminara Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona! SOMOS LOS HÉROES LEGENDARIOS SOMOS LOS HÉROES LEGENDARIOS Letra Traducida 2 thumb|right|250 px Por el cielo azul la legenda despega, con sus alas el tiempo atravesara. Las llamas que arden en mi corazón sin fin, esta vez en armadura se transformara. Todos juntos siempre we are Digital Dreamers, Siempre nuestro objetivo la oscuridad latente, Junto a nuestros lazos, corazones unidos, hacia el futuro iremos siempre just like Butter-Fly La Legendaria Xros Wars Increíbles muchachos, que se unen para este mundo salvar La Legendaria Xros Wars Hacen las estrellas volar, con su radiante brillo de estrella fugaz Destruiremos la oscuridad, donde a nuestro mundo haceche We ARE Legend Heroes Por muchas trampas que nos intenten poner, hacia la llamada iremos sin dudar. Compañeros que luchan sin ningún temor, la llama de sus corazones arde sin fin. El valor no cesara we are tomorrow Dreamers. la oscuridad que quiebra, toda esta harmonía, Sera eliminada, será desterrada, todos unidos hasta el final flap our wings and fly! La Legendaria Xros Wars Niños elegidos que, por siempre en nuestro corazón estarán. La Legendaria Xros Wars La nueva generación será quien preserve toda esta amistad. Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona! WE ARE Legend Heroes Aspirare a ser un Super Stars Mis hazañas el mundo vera Por el tiempo y espacio viajar Ardiente mi corazón, no cambiara, siempre seguirá fuerte La aventura no tiene fin, donde sea soñare!! La Legendaria Xros Wars Increíbles muchachos, que se unen para este mundo salvar La Legendaria Xros Wars La nueva generación será quien preserve toda esta amistad. Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona! WE ARE Legend Heroes WE ARE Legend Heroes Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Xros Wars